Neon-isms
"Your favorite shit posting lesbian meme queen from Atlas" -Blog description Origins As the former suite mate of oscar-pine-isms, she learned about the -isms family early on. Her 7 year + experience with roleplaying led her to want to join in on the action, despite not being into RWBY as much as everyone else was, nor having a particular interest in Neon. She's now obsessed with her little meme cat, writing headcanons and RPing with her regularly on the discord server. Typical Posts Neon-isms tends to make jokes about being based on a meme, being gay, or a pun about the character's popular phrase, "Never Miss A Beat". She coined the phrase "RAINBOWS COME OUT OF MY ASS" to disuade would-be m/f shippers for Neon, and tends to respond to asks with gifs of cats. Grump Katt and Bre Katt Grump and Bre are the OC parents of Neon, with Grump being based on Grumpy cat and Bre being based on Bread Cat. When it was brought to her attention that the origonal Grumpy cat was female, she replied with "well, I guess Neon's dad is trans.". Bre and Grump have once taken over the blog to answer questions about their daughter. The current most popular post is Neon telling Yang about her parents, and the exisistence of other meme faunus. Being Gay The first post on the neon-isms blog is a joke about Neon being too gay to give it to her partner, Flynt Coal, straight about his injury. Since then many posts about Neon not being straight has appeared on the blog, becoming some of her most popular posts. The Mun A college student in New York, she spends most of her time writing or playing video games. She is currently working on writing her own comic book. Her main blog is bippity-boppity-bullshit , and her writing blog is half-hamster . She also makes pretty hella pixel art. Trivia * One day, Fantastic was added to her nickname on the discord server. She still doesn't know who did this. * When drunk, she created her own server, named THE TERRORDOME and named herself god, and has the nickname "Drunk Neon, Destroyer of Worlds". She only returns to this server when she's drunk. * She's part of the #overwatchsquad with penny-isms, ironwood-isms, and sun-isms. * She doesn't care about her real name getting out there. It's Alex. * She's a member of the Quadruple N Squad with neptunevasilias-isms, noraisms, and neopolitan-isms * Has once stated that a third member of team FNKI is a snake faunus. * Has always wondered where Neon was in FNKI, since she could be both N and K. The running joke is that another member on team FNKI has the same initials as her, and the world will never truly know. * She's runs one of the few DC-isms blogs, along with a few others from an -isms fam dc server made when a few of them realized they all had a mutual interest in DC Comics. Category:Neon-isms Category:Neon Katt Category:Team FNKI Category:Atlas crew Category:Isms fam